The Great And The Good: Past Echoes
by Ognawk
Summary: Part of the "The Great And The Good" AU, taking place after the main story. It's Summer and Jane wants to try and get to Alternapalooza, hopefully with more success this time.


_A/N: This story is part of the AU of "The Great And The Good" and takes place after all the existing stories._

* * *

 **THE GREAT AND THE GOOD: PAST ECHOES  
** **By Ognawk**

 _ **Part 1**_

Ashley Winters was lying on front down on his bed. His face was propped up with one hand while he idly flicked through a Fielding course catalogue with the other, deciding what he was going to study for his senior year at the school. Occasionally, he flicked back a lock of his long, dark blonde hair that fell down in his face. He sighed as he turned another page.

"Oh, Fielding, how we love thee," he said with a complete lack of enthusiasm as he scanned the page.

"Wow. You're almost starting to make me sound enthusiastic about school. We can't have that."

The other voice in the room belonged to his girlfriend, Daria Morgendorffer, who was sat at his computer, playing a game of 'World Conquest VI'.

"Well, my grace period is up," Ashley replied, continuing to read through the catalogue, "I actually have to do some sort of physical activity this year. So, it's either General Fitness or try out for one of the sports teams. It's like trying to decide whether to have my left foot or right foot broken."

"If you did break a foot, I'd have you exactly where I want you," Daria said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to take advantage of me, " Ashley said before returning his attention to the list. "I really don't want to try out for any of the teams. But according to Tom and Elsie, General Fitness is worse."

Ashley looked at the list of teams. "Lacrosse. No way am I becoming a Lax Bro," he muttered under his breath.

"Lax Bro?" Daria asked.

"Lacross players are the jocks of Fielding," Ashley explained, "Basically like football players in other schools, and only slightly smarter."

"Do they have a polo team too?" Daria asked.

"They have an equestrian club," Ashley replied.

Daria briefly turned to look at him. "You've got to be kidding."

Ashley looked up at her for a moment. "Of course not. What kind of self respecting private school doesn't have horses?"

Ashley went back to looking at the catalogue, while Daria paused her game and went over to sit with him, looking at the list herself.

"So, how's the war against the Mongolians going?" Ashley asked, nodding at the computer.

"It would be going a lot better if the French got off their asses and helped me like they said they would," Daria replied, before spotting something interesting on the list. "They have a track team. You like running."

Ashley remembered a conversation he had with his mother a couple of years previously, back when the family lived in Swedesville.

" _You know, if you like running, you should try out for track team at school. I'm sure you'll be great at that," she suggested._

 _Ashley raised an eyebrow at her. "Mom, I run because I like doing it. I've got no interest in doing it competitively. It'll suck the fun out of it if I have to do it."_

" _It's just something to consider, Ashley. I'm not going to force you."_

" _Honestly Mom, I like running, but I don't want to make a job out of it."_

"Well, I suppose if I'm going to be forced to do something, it may as well be something I can tolerate," Ashley said, with a hint of resignation in his voice.

"It could be worse. You could have a teacher who tries to sneak cheerleading practice into gym class," Daria replied, giving Ashley a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the computer and returning to her game, turning to notice the grin on Ashley's face. "No, I'm not going to wear a cheerleader outfit."

"Well, darn," Ashley said, snapping his fingers in faux disappointment.

After aimlessly flicking through the catalogue, he got up off the bed and walked up behind Daria, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's kinda weird to be alone with you and not be checked on ever ten minutes," Daria said,

"Well, it helps when there's no-one else in the house," Ashley replied, "But yeah, my parents clearly aren't as, erm, protective as yours."

"More like paranoid we'll do something if they take their eyes off us for a second."

Ashley bend down slightly so his head was level with Daria's as he looked at the screen.

"Well, seeing as I'm done choosing my physical hell for the next year, how about we do something else?" he said.

"Well, I guess Rome will survive on its own for a while," Daria replied, saving her game and closing it down.

After turning the computer off, Daria turned her head to face Ashley and gave him a long, soft kiss.

"Hmm. What are you going to do if I get in the track team?" Ashley asked, a slightly wicked grin on his face, "I mean, you'll be dating a jock."

Daria paused for a moment, remembering the time when Jane got on the track team, and the problems that caused between them. She was hoping that she had learned from that, and would be able to deal better with seeing Ashley less frequently.

"Well, in that case, I'll be left with no alternative but to terminate the relationship," Daria replied, with a slight smirk on her face, "Sorry, but it's in the contract."

Ashley quietly chuckled. "I love it when you're all romantic towards me."

"Oh yeah, no better way to get to my heart than with a dozen red roses," she replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ashley said.

Ashley then leaned in to give Daria another long kiss, but was interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone ringing on his bedside table.

"Suppose I'd better answer it. Then maybe they'll go away," Ashley said as he walked over and picked his phone up, answering it as Daria watched.

"Hello? Oh hey Mom... No, just hanging out in the house... I see... OK, I'll be there in about half an hour. Bye."

Ashley ended the call and sighed slightly.

"Trouble?" Daria asked.

"Mom needs to be picked up from the spa," Ashley explained, "Dad got delayed."

"Any chance of a ride home?" Daria asked, getting up from the chair.

"I think that be arranged," Ashley replied as the two teens left the house.

* * *

Tom Sloane was parked outside the Lane house in his slightly rusted Jaguar. He looked at his watch when, finally, Jane got into the car.

"Good afternoon, young Thomas," she said, leaning over to kiss him.

"It's about time you showed up," Tom replied with a smirk.

"Had to make sure Trent was awake so I could give him a message," Jane said with a shrug.

"Couldn't you have just written it on his hand or something?" Tom asked as he started the car and pulled away.

"I think today is his bi-weekly shower," Jane said, "Didn't wanna risk it."

They rode in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, what's with this town hall meeting you've called, anyway?" Tom asked.

"You'll find out at the same time as everyone else. Worry not, oh my urban Sheikh."

"Now that you mention it, I could use some extra wives."

Jane faux glared at Tom. "If I find out you're Wind in disguise, I'll kill you."

Tom parked the Jaguar outside Pizza King and he and Jane got out and made their way inside. After picking up a slice and soda each, they walked over to a table where Daria and Ashley were sat and joined them. While Daria was dressed as normal, Ashley was dressed in a pale yellow t-shirt with three pairs of sunglasses printed on it, as well as some khaki shorts.

"And here we see Ashley Winters displaying the 'Tacky Tourist' look," Tom said with a smirk.

"What's with the new threads?" Jane asked.

"I figured I should shake up my image," Ashley said before taking a bite of his slice.

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "You know, Daria, he's just proving my theory that you have a thing for kooks," she said, earning a glare from her friend.

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Ashley said with a grin, as Daria just shook her head, a slight smirk on her face.

"Anyway," Jane said, tapping the table with her finger, "I hereby call this meeting of the Four Amigos to order. I have a proposal for your all."

"Thanks, but I'm not ready for marriage yet," Daria replied.

"Funny, Morgendorffer," Jane said, "A couple of years ago, Daria and I attempted to go to Alternapalooza, but things didn't exactly go as planned."

"That's an understatement," Daria said.

"Indeed. Well, I've managed to get some tickets to this year's Alternapalooza. So, how about the four of us head down there for the weekend?"

"I've always wanted to go to Alternapalooza," Ashley said, rubbing his hands, "I can give you all the grand tour of my old home town!"

"I'm not going in the Tank," Daria said.

"Worried you might get something stuck to your butt again?" Jane asked, "Besides, Mystik Spiral have got gigs that weekend and they're gonna need it."

"We could use my car," Ashley suggested, "It's new, and it might make it to Swedesville."

"I'm up for it. It could be interesting," Tom said.

"So that's three. Daria?" Jane asked.

Daria looked at the three and smiled. "I guess I can put up with you three for a weekend. I'm in."

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
